


The Drunken Tale of Commander Roy (Origin)

by Fireteam_Pluto



Series: Phoenix [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireteam_Pluto/pseuds/Fireteam_Pluto
Summary: By Commander.You've heard Koru's (fairy) memoirs, now gird your loins for the origin story of Commander Roy, resident titan and head of the ass-kicking department of Fireteam Pluto. Drink up, lads and lasses!





	The Drunken Tale of Commander Roy (Origin)

"My turn!" Roy yells over the music in the club, as he slams the table standing up.

"Good idea. You must have had an interesting time waking up." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, waking you up from a nap is painful enough." Koru stated, as he holds his chest, recalling the first, and last time, he woke up Roy.

"What did you do?" Eve questions after ordering another drink.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Koru mumbles.

Roy holds his finger up, gesturing to wait, as he finishes off one of his flasks.

Phoenix turns to Koru, "I don't even know where he pulls all of those out of. They just keep coming."

"Because fuck you, that's why!" Roars Roy.

"That doesn't even make sense." Koru interjected.

"Whatever. So anyway," Roy says, as he pulls out more flasks and hands them out. "You guys are going to need these."

Lilei turns to Phoenix, "Wow, you were right. These things never end!"

"This is the drunken tale of Commander Roy. So drink up lads." Roy states, as they toast, and Roy begins the story of when he was revived by his Ghost.

* * *

" _No, he won't do."_  A lone ghost, with an old dirty purple shell, states out loud, scanning through a group of dead bodies looking for potential Guardians. The bodies lay across an old, war torn city. The bodies look like they were ambushed.

The ghost continues to scan the bodies,  _"They are strong, but not strong enough."_  He turns down an alleyway and notices a hole going through a wall. As he enters, he notices a very large body surrounded by others. Everything in the room seems broken, even most of the bodies, but not from the cause of aging.

" _Well this looks promising."_  The ghost says excitedly.

He approaches the large body in the middle of the room and does a quick scan.

" _Holy shit! I can taste that! I don't even have taste buds!"_  He exclaims, as his body twists and turns in excitement.

As he warms up his revival tools, he thinks to himself,  _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_  He activates the revival process, and is immediately snatched out of the air.

"GRENADE!" The man yells, as the ghost is hurled out of the hole in the wall. The ghost strikes the opposite wall with such force, he is temporarily stuck inside the wall.

" _Well fuck you too!"_

"Ah! A talking grenade!"

" _I'm not a grenade, asshat!"_

"Good. I thought I was crazy for a second there." The man says, as he brings himself to his feet.

" _What have I done?"_  The ghost ponders to himself, immediately regretting his life decisions.

" _Anyway,"_  the ghost begins to speak, frustration can be heard in his tone of voice.  _"I am your ghost. I just revived you after being dead for many years. You probably don't have any memories prior to now due to... are you even listening to me!?"_

The man is going through his pockets, "What? Of course. Just looking for stuff." He says, half distracted as he pulls out a picture of himself and a cat. "Look! Stuff!"

" _Fascinating. It's you and a cat."_  The ghosts tone now shows even more frustration.

"It has words on the back of it. It says, 'me and my girl, Gypsy'. You think she is still alive?" The man asks curiously.

" _No."_  The ghost says plainly.

"Well, let's make her alive again with your super powers."

" _It doesn't work like that. I can't bring more than one person back to life. Our light is infused. We are stuck together."_  He says, now with a hint of regret.

"Umm, are you hitting on me?"

" _What? No! Oh my god, I hate you already."_

"OK, so what do I call you? We kinda missed the intros after I threw you into a wall."

" _My name is Ron."_

"Ron? That's a stupid name. I'm not calling you that."

" _Fuck you! It's my name!"_  Ron says angrily.

"So what's my name? I don't remember." The man asks puzzled.

" _Look down."_

The man looks down at his clothes, that he is now really looking at for the first time. He is wearing head to toe in different digital patterns of tans, browns and blacks. On his chest there are two fabric strips with words stitched into them. One says U.S. Marines, the other says Roy.

"Sweet! My name is Roy!" Roy says excitedly.

" _All distractions aside, we really should get you to the tower and-"_

"Fuck you!" Roy interrupts, "I want my cat."

" _God you are stubborn. We don't even know where your cat is."_

"There is a letter in my pocket. It's already addressed." Roy says, as he pulls a letter out of his pocket. "We can start there."

" _We still can't revive your cat. Unless."_  Ron pauses as he thinks, his body twisting.  _"If you sacrifice some of your light, it may be possible to bring back something small, I guess."_

"Sweet! Off to New York!" Roy exclaims excitedly.

" _New York? That's on the other side of the planet! There is kind of an ocean in the way."_

"We'll get some sticks on the way. It will be fine."

" _You can't ride sticks across the ocean."_

"Not with that attitude."

" _We are not riding a raft across the ocean. That's crazy."_

"Someone's being a Debbie Downer. That's it! I'll call you Debbie!"

" _Absolutely not."_

"Whatever, I'll think of something. Hey, what's this?" Roy pulls out a flask from his back pocket. On the front of it, it has a skull and crossbones, with words around it saying 'time flies when you're drinking rum'.

" _Looks like a flask of rum. I wouldn't-"_  Roy ignores Ron, as he takes a swig.

"My god, that was beautiful." His eyes light up, on the verge of tears.

" _Great, he's an alcoholic."_

"If that means I can drink more of this, I'll be whatever you want me to be." Roy says, as he takes another swig.

" _Let's focus. If we are going to New York, we are going to need a ship."_  Ron says, as he turns and leaves the room, back down the alleyway.

Roy follows, "That's what I'm saying! We can get some sticks and shit, and make one when we hit water."

" _Not a ship for water, a space ship."_

"Sweet. How do we make one of those?" Roy asks, taking yet another swig.

" _We aren't making one. Reports say there is a crashed ship not too far from here. If we're lucky, the Fallen haven't gotten to it yet."_

"The Fallen? Well good thing it's spring time. Eh? Eh?" Roy nudges comically at Ron.

" _You are a terrible person. And nobody loves you"_

"Damn, that was harsh." Roy pauses in slight shock. "I like you."

" _I wasn't trying to be funny."_

They come out of the alleyway, and head towards the city's exit. "So where are we going exactly?"

" _A few miles out of the city is a mountain range. Apparently, a Guardian crash landed out that way. We are going to see if we can get his ship flyable, and we can go get your cat."_

"Doesn't sound too bad. So about these Fallen guys, what are they like?" Roy asks, as he pulls out his flask and takes a swig.

" _Basically pirates. They take what they can get their hands on, and kill anyone in their way."_

"Sounds like a fight. Do you happen to have any weapons in that bigger-on-the-inside looking thing of yours?" Roy asks as they walk down an old highway.

" _No, I-"_  Ron pauses abruptly.  _"Hide!"_

Roy darts down the road towards a door. He runs straight through it, not losing any momentum. He gets by a window to peek outside.

"Now that I have a bit of cardio in me, what am I doing?" Roy says with a bit of confusion.

" _Shhh!"_  Ron hisses, as three figures come into view on large hovering motorcycle like vehicles with two canons attached to the front of them.  _"It's a Fallen patrol, keep quiet._ " Ron whispers.

Two of the three vehicles stop, the third breaks off down towards the back of the building Roy and Ron are currently in.

"Looks like a piss break to me. Let's go say hi." Roy says, as a sinister looking smile grows from ear to ear.

" _What are you thinking, Roy?"_  Ron asks nervously.

They sneak to the back without altering the two out front, and come around to the back of the building. The large bike is resting on the ground, with the rider starting off towards a wall with alien-like writing on it.

"I knew it, he is going to piss!"

" _Do Fallen even have a penis?"_

"That's racist." Roy says with a disappointing stare.

Ron says as he turns away, _"Don't look at me like that."_

"And what's that writing on the wall?"

" _It's their language. That translates to 'Randall was here'."_

"Who the fuck is Randall?" Roy asks.

" _Don't know, maybe a Vandal?"_

"I feel like you're making that up. Whatever."

Roy looks the Fallen over as it begins to urinate on the brick wall. Two legs, two arms. Roughly the same height as an average human. Slim build with light armor. Seems to have some sort of pistol at his side along with a knife.

After looking it over, Roy then proceeds to sneak up beside the Fallen, and begins to urinate on the same wall.

The Fallen turns to Roy confused. "Nice weather we're having." Roy sarcastically says. The Fallen begins to reach for a weapon, as his eyes get hypnotically drawn to Roy's crotch. He then seems to get mesmerized and pauses briefly.

"Jealous?" Roy chuckles, as he grabs the back of the Fallen's head, and bashes it into the brick wall they were standing at. The force of the impact cracks the wall, and shatters the breathing device attached to his face. The Fallen drops to the ground, gasping for air, as it dies.

" _That was loud. The other two must have heard."_

"I can fix that!" Roy says frantically.

Ron turns, and rushes to the corner to see if the others heard. He rounds the corner, and the two other Fallen have their weapons drawn rushing down the road.  _"They are coming!"_  Almost immediately after Ron says that, the vehicle behind him hurls through the sky, and strikes the two Fallen crushing them immediately.

" _Holy shit! What the fuck?"_  Ron yells as he turns to Roy, slightly startled.

"Duck?" Roy mumbles apologetically.

" _Well, at least we now have some sort of vehicle we can use to get to the ship faster."_

"You were pretty clutch, calling out all them like that. That's it! I'll call you Clutch!"

" _For fear of what other worse things you may think of calling me, I'll take it. Go ahead and call me Clutch. Fucking hell."_

"We are going to be best friends."

" _I highly doubt that."_  Clutch turns and goes towards the other vehicles.

They go around the building, and approach the two remaining vehicles. "I'm keeping this one." Roy states as he mounts one of the vehicles. A smile running from cheek to cheek as he begins to hit buttons. The engine roars, and it begins to float. "I think I have a boner." He continues to fiddle with controls to get a feel of the vehicle. He pulls a lever by one of the handles and the cannons go off, destroying the last of the vehicles. "I definitely have a boner!"

" _Fascinating."_  Clutch shakes disapprovingly.

"I think I got it down, just having trouble figuring out how to-" Roy gets cut off by the roar of the engines, as it immediately launches forward in a burst of speed. "Shit! How do you turn? I'm going to lose Clutch!"

" _I'm still here, unfortunately."_

"What? Where are you? I don't see you." Roy looks back and forth looking for Clutch.

" _I dematerialized inside of you. Our light is one now, I can do that. I feel like I'm repeating myself."_

"You are inside of me? That's kinda homo. Like REALLY homo."

" _I despise you."_

"No you don't. So am I going the right way?" Roy asks.

" _Yes, just follow the road, and it's off to the right, towards the mountain range. With a Pike, it should take no time."_

"Awesome. Then we get my cat."

" _You and this fucking cat."_

"Don't you talk shit about Gypsy. I'll fuck you up, you little ball."

Minutes later, they get within sight of the last known location of the crashed ship. Hastily made Fallen outposts are spread out along the perimeter of the base of the mountain.

" _Looks like the Fallen haven't been here long. Their numbers shouldn't be too great. We might be able to sneak past most of them."_  Clutch says, as he analyzes the formation of the outposts.

"Or we can rush it, and see what happens." Roy turns the direction of the Pike and heads straight towards the closest outpost.

" _No! Stop it! We need to think about this!"_  Clutch says frantically.

"Where is the fun in that?"

The outpost begins to notice the Pike headed towards them, and that the driver is not one of them. They take defensive positions, taking cover behind some of the hastily made barricades, and open fire with arc charged projectiles. Roy strafes from side to side dodging the slow moving projectiles and opens fire with the twin canons of the Pike. The large blasts from the Pike strike the barricade, and it begins to turn red hot immediately, but staying sturdy.

"Well, that didn't work. New plan. Hold on. Or don't. You don't exactly have hands."

While still headed straight for the barricade, Roy cuts to the side, and kicks off the Pike causing it to tumble straight towards the barricade. Roy hits the ground, and rolls on his stomach to shield from the impact. The Pike hits the weakened, red hot barricade and it shatters. The Pike explodes, sending shrapnel all over. The few Dregs still behind the barricade were wiped out in the explosion.

" _You are insane! What is wrong with you?"_  Clutch yells, his voice shaky.

Roy gets to his feet to check for threats or survivors. "Hey, it worked. We're in."

" _That was extremely reckless."_

"But did you die?" Roy takes another swig out of his flask, and makes his way through the broken barricade.

" _You need to stop drinking. We are kind of in the middle of something."_

A large Fallen approaches, two swords drawn filled with arc energy. This one is noticeably larger than the previous ones, and has four arms. It takes a powerful stance as it lets out a roar in anger.

"He's a big one. Let's hit him with something bigger." Roy states, as he stretches out his arms.

The Fallen begins to charge. Roy picks up a piece of the broken barricade, and throws it at the charging Fallen. The Fallen ducks out of the way with ease, not missing a step in his stride. He jumps in the air, both swords high above his head, goes to bring them down on Roy. Roy quickly rolls to the side, snatching another piece of the barricade, and throws it at the Fallen. With no time to move, it hits the Fallen in the side of the head. Roy takes advantage of the slightly dazed state, and makes a break for a large chunk of the Pike. The Fallen quickly recovers, but Roy already has his hands on the Pike. The Fallen charges again. Roy takes the Pike, and throws it at the Fallen. The Fallen crosses his swords and cuts in an X, dicing the Pike in four. As the pieces break away, the Fallen sees Roy coming through the Pike, charging with his fist cocked. As Roy begins to swing, some arc energy is generated at his fist. With no time to react, the Fallen is struck in the chest with a mighty blow. The power from the punch, with the added arc energy, punches a hole straight through the Fallen. Roy pulls his fist out of the Fallen, and takes a step back, as the Fallen topples to the ground.

" _So you are a Striker Titan. Should have seen that coming."_

"What is a Striker Titan?" Roy asks as he continues through the outpost.

" _A Striker Titan can channel arc-light energy into strikes to give added power to their punch. They can also use a large amount of that energy to strike the ground and cause an arc explosion to wipe out anything nearby."_

"How about a moderate amount of energy for multiple punches? And can I use it to kick too? I kick things sometimes."

" _I don't know, I'm not a Titan. Try it out sometime, see what happens."_

"Will do. Next guy is getting drop kicked like a mother fucker." Roy says excited.

Roy and Clutch go further into the mountains to look for the ship, while keeping an eye out for hostiles. As they peek over a large jut of rock, they see the ship. In excitement, Roy jumps out, and dashes to the ship. "Sweet, let's take it and get my cat!"

" _Roy! Fucking look! There is an Archon Priest next to it!"_  Clutch exclaims in a bit of a panic.

"Oh, fuck." Roy says, as he just now realises the large, 12 foot tall, Fallen monstrosity eyeing him down. Unable to effectively stop and take cover, Roy picks up speed and heads straight towards the Archon Priest. The Archon Priest hesitates to draw his weapon, a giant cannon-like fire-launcher, since no one has ever been stupid enough to rush the giant-especially unarmed. Before the Priest can sight in on Roy, the titan leaps into the air, legs forward, and channels arc energy into an explosive dropkick. As Roy makes impact, bolts of arc shoot in a few directions, one of which, hits the Archon Priests weapon, destroying it. The Archon Priest staggers back as Roy hits the floor.

"That was fucking awesome! Clutch! It worked!"

" _Stop gloating and get up! He looks pissed!"_  Yells Clutch.

As Roy regains focus with the task at hand, the Archon Priest swings down at Roy. Roy rolls to the side, barely dodging the hit, and grabs onto the Priests arms, using it to get to his feet. Also using the momentum to swing, and strike the Archon Priest in the chest. Not very fazed, he grabs Roy and throws him into a rock wall. The force of the impact cracks the rock wall and knocks the wind out of Roy. Sluggish to stand up, the Archon Priest is already right on top of Roy and pins him against the wall with enough force to crack the wall even further. Roy looks up at the Archon Priest, smiles, and says "Wait, I think I saw this in a movie once!" He grabs his own fist, and he hammers down on the wall he is pinned against, shattering it, and sending boulders crashing down on both of their heads.

After a moment, the rocks shift, and Roy comes out of the rocks wounded, and yelling "That was epic! I need a drink!" excitedly.

Roy takes out his flask, finishes it off, and looks over the ship. It's an old, rusted ship that barely looks able to fly.

"I don't like the color." Roy says with a look of disappointment.

" _That's just the rust."_

"Oh, okay. We can fix that later. So now what do-" in an instant, Roy disappears in a flash, and materializes into the cockpit of the ship. "-We do now?" He finishes. "What the fuck?" Roy looks around puzzled.

" _I just transported you to the cockpit. I'm running tests to get this operational. Give me a minute."_ Clutch says, as he scans the control panel, and accesses complexed diagnosis reports.

"This thing still has power? I thought it was old."

" _These ships never lose power completely. It's a kind of nuclear fission that I can't possibly explain to you."_

"Wow. Didn't think you were that dumb."

" _You will be the death of me."_ Clutch says, as the engines roar and full power is returned to the ship.

"Sweet, it works! Let's get my cat!" Roy yells in excitement.

" _Fine. Let's make this quick."_

The ship gains altitude, as the engines start to charge. The ship blasts off in an explosion of speed. Minutes later, the ship stops. It hovers over a residential street, right against the water.

" _Well, this is the place. Scans show there are no hostiles in the area. We should be clear to unload."_ Clutch informs Roy.

"Then let's go, I want-" Roy again disappears, materializing on the ground in front of the house with the address on the envelope. "-my cat." Roy finishes. Roy looks around, "I hate it when you do that."

Roy and Clutch walk up the stairs in front of the house and enter. The house looks like it has been abandoned for years. They look around, and see no signs of a cat. "Here kitty kitty kitty kitty." Roy calls out in excitement.

" _Roy, there is no way the cat is alive. Let's check outside and see if she was buried in the back."_

"Sure, take the fun out of it." Roy says as they make their way to the back.

They step out in the back and down onto a deck. A garden is along the back fence, and a small shack to the left.

"That looks interesting. What's in there?" Roy walks over to the shed.

" _What about your precious cat?"_  Clutch asks curiously, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Eh, she isn't going anywhere." Roy says, as he opens the shed. Roy's eyes swell in amazement, realizing the shed has stored a Harley Davidson Road King in great condition, considering its age.

"Clutch. I'm keeping it. Please tell me we can take it with us."

" _Only if you promise we are going to the Tower right after this."_

"Deal. I want it."

Clutch scans the motorcycle, and dematerializes it.

" _Now let's get your cat and go"_

"I don't care what anyone else says about you. You are pretty cool."

" _Let's just check the garden over there. Seems like an appropriate burial location."_

Roy walks over to the garden as Clutch scans around. Pushing the overgrown grass around, Roy finds a painted rock with the name Gypsy written on it.

"Clutch! I found her! Do your thing!" Roy shouts in slightly too much excitement.

Clutch comes over and scans the ground.  _"Yeah, there is a cat there. Now don't move. And don't complain, you asked for this."_

"What?" Roy questions as Clutch disappears into Roy. Suddenly, an intense pain rushes through his body, as he feels his life being slightly drained away. A light comes from his chest, going into the ground where Gypsy is. The dirt slowly breaks away, revealing the cat. Its skin and black fur already regenerated, the last of the dirt breaks away.

"Fuck me!" Roy yells in pain.

" _Quit complaining, it's almost done. You wanted this."_

The last of the light flows into Gypsy, as the pain stops. Gypsy begins to move, and looks up to Roy, and gives out a meow.

"My kitty!" Roy excitedly begins to pet the cat, as it purrs in comfort.

" _That was a bitch and a half. By the way, you will never be able you harness your light to create grenades. Now that ability belongs to your cat."_

"Really, Gypsy can use grenades?" As he asks, Gypsy begins to cough up a hairball. Roy looks down at the hairball, and back up to Clutch. "Why is it glowing?"

" _GRENADE!"_

Roy scoops up the cat and they get transported to the ship still hovering above. The grenade goes off with a rather large explosion of arc energy that rocks the ship slightly.

" _That was close. Well, at least we can finally go to the Tower now."_

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Roy says, only half paying attention as Gypsy gets comfortable on his lap. "You need to work on that grenade stuff." He whispers to the cat sweetly.

The engines charge again as they set out to the tower. Again, the trip only takes minutes. As they approach, they can see the large walled-off city, with an orb floating overhead, almost as large as the city. The ship heads towards a large skyscraper against the edge of the city.

" _Finally, we are at the Tower."_

"Not a very imaginative name."

" _Coming from someone who I am honestly surprised knows what 'imaginative' means."_

"Fair play."

The ship glides into the docking area, and sets down on a platform. Slim-built worker robots rush in, and start inspecting the ship for repairs. Roy steps out of the ship and is greeted by a woman, who seems to be in charge of the robots.

"Evenin'. You're new around here, aren't ya?" She spoke with a slight southern accent.

"Yes, I'm Roy. This is my floating rock, Clutch."

" _Kill me."_ Clutch sighs.

"He's moody."

"Clutch? Thought your name was Ron? Finally realize it was a dumb name?" The woman chuckled.

"That's what I said!" Roy stated in excitement.

"Anyway, the name's Amanda Holiday. I'll be keepin' your ship in flying condition while you stay at the Tower."

"Is it just ships you fix here?" Roy asked.

"Mostly, yes. But if there's any other kind of mechanical failure that isn't on a ship, I can still fix it."

"I got something I could show you." Roy says, as he pats his crotch. "It's been awhile since I've gotten any. Gotta make sure it still works."

Amanda pulls a wrench out of her work belt, and hits Roy on the side of the head with it.

"Fuck me!" Roy yelled.

"Nice try, but no thanks."

"Crazy bitch."

"Rude pig."

"Dumb blonde."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

Amanda comes back across the side of Roy's head to hit him with the wrench again.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Watch it, I'll fuck you up, boy."

"Yes ma'am." Roy said apologetically.

" _Holy shit. I need a wrench."_ Clutch adds, half-shocked at Roy's reaction.

"Out of the goodness of my heart, I'm gonna pretend this didn't happen. If you hit on me like that again, I'll hit you so hard, he won't even be able to revive you again." Amanda threatens, as she points to Clutch.

"Thank you ma'am. Won't happen again."

"Good. Now go see Commander Zavala and report in. I'll let him know you are coming."

"Yes ma'am." Roy turned and walked away toward the stairs out of the flight deck. "I like her." Roy said to Clutch.

" _She beat you with a wrench."_

"Yeah, thought that would work."

" _Really? Next time why don't you just pull out your dick, see if that helps your chances?"_  Clutch said sarcastically.

"That might work. I'll try that on the next girl I try and pick up."

" _I was joking, but you know what... try it on her. Let's see if it works."_  Clutch motions over to a woman with brown hair wearing red robes and blue knee-high combat boots.

"I'll circle around. After I talk to Zavala I'll give it a shot."

They head out of the docking area and out onto a large public area with vendors along the walls.

" _Commander Zavala is this way."_  Clutch leads the way to the right, and down a rather large staircase that lead to a long hallway. At the end of it was a table in a control-room-like room. At the table was a single man heavily armored with blue skin. He begins to approach Roy and Clutch.

"You must be Roy. Amanda warned me about you." The man said.

"Yes, I'm Roy."

"Good. I'm Commander Zavala, Vanguard of the Titans. I hear you are also a Titan, so all missions you do will go through me. Are you even listening?"

" _Probably not. He does that."_ Clutch added.

"I'm listening." Roy says, as he touches at the spot on his head that was struck with the wrench. "Just not fully."

"Ghost, can you show him to the temporary housing? Get him some rest, and we will talk again tomorrow when we have more time. I'm supposed to be meeting Cayde and Ikora soon."

" _Will do Commander. Come on, Roy."_ They turn and exit back out the way they came.

"Commander Roy. That sounds good. You think I can be a Commander?"

" _No."_

"Fuck you. Where do I get more rum? Then I'll go look for that chick we saw earlier. She had to be at least a 34C cup."

* * *

"How much of that is true?" Phoenix asks.

"I wanna say, at least, like seventy percent? I don't know. Koru, teach me numbers!" Roy yells, as he orders another bar's worth of alcohol.

"Wait, that description sounded familiar." Koru thinks out loud.

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it. He probably made up a description quick. He is drunk." Eve explained to Koru.

"I do not know, that sounded a little familiar to me too." Ozara-4 added.

"When the fuck did you get here?" Roy asked Ozara.

"I have been here the whole time. How drunk are you?" Ozara asks, glaring at Roy.

"Hey, I'm an adult. I can drink all I want." Roy points out.

"That's an understatement." Phoenix adds.

"Yeah, you right." Roy agrees.

"That description kinda sounded like-" Koru starts again.

"So, is it my turn for a story?" Eve cuts off Koru mid-thought.

"I don't think we have enough pillows for a slumber party." Phoenix says sarcastically as he takes a drink and shakes his head.

"You boys had your fun, now it's story time with Fireteam Hades." Eve states as she orders another drink.


End file.
